Chaos Theory
by dragonfire53511
Summary: What if the deaths of all the big bads over the years were only lock on a cell door; An What if when Cole killed the Bad lands monster and gain all the powers he did started the ball in motion.    re-write  Crossover for Angel, Buffy and Charmed


Prolog: In the begin

In the being there was only Chaos; from Chaos came forth Good and Evil. The two halves fought trying to prove which one was better than it opposite; not knowing that chaos had created something else before them. This creation had watched them for eons as they each tried to prove which was correct. Until one day in the heat of their battle good and evil destroyed nothingness's garden. In the destruction nothingness's discovered as it emptiness grew into anger then into the need for revenge. It went from only watch to hunting the others as Chaos watch on. Nothingness learned that it could grow stronger by devouring it sibling wasted energy from their battles. Eventually the nothingness became by far the strongest out of the three. An when that became apparent the nothingness waited for the moment when the two became so enthralled in their own personal battle they never saw it coming.

As the nothingness sank it claws and fangs into it targets; the force of the attack caused the three fall from the heavens to earth bellow like falling stars. As they hit the smooth sphere; it caused mountains and valleys form across the surface. With each strike from one of these titans it filled the heavens with the sound of the world's first thunder. But it didn't stop there the thunder lead to the storms as good sent volley against both the nothingness and evil as did the other do onto their targets. But a mist the three battling titans' whom blood tainted the battle field they stood a pound the nothingness continue to grow in strength it attack cleave more as it try to feed from it sibling a hunger for their power growing from within.

But in a moment of clarity Good and evil realized that the nothingness unlike them was growing stronger; while they were become weak. Against their nature; good and evil found the need to work together. An so both rallied against the nothingness not giving it the chance to feed from the energy they had to us for their survival. An as the nothingness became too weak and both good and evil ready for one last folly against their sibling but before this could happen Chaos choose to intercede on its Child behalf. It struck the earth the three stood on causing flames to shoot from the ground and volcanoes to erupt. The three felt fear for the first time as Chaos appear before them before anything could be said a purple mist entrance all three. While in the mist the three saw everything that happen sense they were born and the destruction they had caused. Chaos said all of them must pay for what was done on this day so he took from good and evil half of their powers to forge a new plane of existent and a creature that would eat the scraps and store them. Chaos then looked at his other child nothingness. If it was possible Chaos felt sad for this child if it had intercede sooner maybe he wouldn't have to destroy this child as it was a danger to all.

Good and evill watched as Chaos sent an energy blast in the direction of the nothingness. As the two connected nothingness vanished and chaos was gone. Good and evil could no longer sense there parent or there sibling and assume they were gone. So not learning from the mistake of battling in the first place they started to fight again. But in truth Chaos was still watching; it had also decided to spare it other child and decide to us itself to seal it away in this new plane. Chaos wrapped itself around the nothingness and as it did this it formed into a spire in the center of the chamber,

In the not so distant pass:

As Asmodeus fell through the opening portal; an his' body struck the hellish ground of the Bad Lands. an shattered sending his powers flying across an littering the ground with dozens of other demons and other things of evil. There was an ominous felling of true evil and Chaos seem to pulsate from the very land; were evil went when it die once it was defeated. An without the creature that keep the Bad Lands clean by feeding on this energy a stock pile had quickly been built in it absence. If Cole Turner had only knew that this land was home to another more dangerous creature maybe he would have allowed himself to be killed completely instead of remove the only thing the time reset he did could never return.

Suddenly a evil wind came from out of nowhere; and all the multiple orbs of power seemed to be pushed by a unseen forced until it was formed into a wicked tornado. The orbs were tossed then turned around and around as they were all gathered by this menacing evil tornado of wind as it traveled across the Bad Lands not missing one of the orbs. Then carrying the load of orbs; towards a cave that was in the side of a huge mountain. As the tornado entered into the cave it seemed to build in speed as it got to a thirty foot ebony obelisk that stood in the middle of some kind of chamber that had been built so long ago by someone or thing that want privacy from everything. As the tornado collided with the obelisk instead of dissipating it seemed to spin around it in place as the orbs of energy it gathered sank into the obelisk.

As this happens glyphs that had been carved into the walls that told stories of great battles between good and evil that would take place on earth after the death of the creature that keep this universe clean. The stories also told that because of this that the true purpose of the battles were to unlock something that was older then evil itself. Something that the side of light and the side of darkness. Had to unit over and force into the obelisk that sat in the center of the chamber after a great battle that left this being too weak but still unable for either side to destroy.

As the last sphere of energy sank into the obelisk the wind stopped as a dark and maleficent aura came from it as it began to pulsate as something old started to awaken from deep inside it as the obelisk started to crack. Meanwhile back on earth psychics all over the world started to grab their heads or collapsed as painful images of death and destruction seemed to swarm them like a hive of anger bees. In Roman, Italy Buffy Summers was even awoken from a sound sleep as she to experience this feeling. As she called out for help as it was the strongest vision she had every felt. While in San Francisco, California Phoebe Hailwell collapsed on the floor during a meeting at the paper discussing the future of Ask Phoebe. Meanwhile somewhere else in the city Illyria stirred in Spikes arms as she too had the vision pass over her disturbing her comfortable sleep against her lover sense the group went their own ways after the battle with wolf ram and heart. The too meet up with one another in San Francisco after Spike decides it would be for the best to forget about trying to return to Buffy.

In the days to follow the mass vision held by all the worlds' psychics. There were signs and omen began to spring up across the world. The newly reformed watcher council had tried and failed to make heads or tails of the signs not that any of the others working on the signs elsewhere were doing much better as the days ticked by and they all knew something big was about to happen. On the seventh day of the signs and omens back in the Bad Lands the Obelisk shattered and a purple cloud of mist creep out of it that had two glowing crimson red eyes. It mist filled the chamber in moments after it release from it prison. Suddenly the chamber was filled with millions of images of earth and the great battles the walls had told. Of the charmed ones defeat of the source to the last moment of the First evil as Buffy sliced it in half.

As all these images played out in the chamber the mist recede to the center of the chamber and slowly took on the form of ruggedly handsome male human with long titanium silver hair that flowed down to his shoulders. But the last thing to change was it crimson eyes as they closed and re-open reviling ocean blue ones. The man step around the chamber in the nude as new images replaced those of the battles. They were images of normal people walking around living there lives as the man watched them his body seemed to grow clothing out of his skin as he past each image. The man stopped as he looked at a man in a finely tailored suit in the image. As he did him to have the same suit the man smiled as he straightens his tie.

"It's time these children were tested."

An with that the man shimmer from the chamber leaving it cold and empty the only remnant of his being there was the carvings and the fragment of his prison.


End file.
